Little Light
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: None of them knew of the one following them, trying to help whenever she could. Though she didn't do much, maybe she had done just enough to help them get to where they needed to be. A series of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OC.**

She had watched them for years, proud as they overcame the trials thrown against them and triumphed. These remarkable people who she had helped get to where fate needed them to be. Though, none of them had ever quite known about her or her presence in their lives, of the gentle nudging she had done. And that was how she wanted it to be. After all, she had only done what was right.

Watching now, as she looked to where three of them stood, meeting for the first time, she smiled brightly. Everything had been set into motion. Soon, very soon, a new member would join and then she could help more. Not enough for them to be aware of her presence, but enough to know that they were being watched over.

Donning her newest disguise, she swept out of the alley she had been in. There were other places she needed to be now. Others who needed to go on the right path. But, as she looked back, she couldn't help but remember. Remember when she had first laid eyes on them and how much had happened since.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so this is just a little fanfiction that popped into my head. I shouldn't be writing a new fanfiction, but I couldn't help myself. Anyways, if you have anyone in particular you want to see in this series of one-shots or any moment, just request it in the reviews. So far I'm sticking to before the anime started, but someday I may write a few that takes place during the anime. I would be more than happy to listen to your ideas. Otherwise I'll probably just do whatever pops into my head. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

Now, one thing she would admit was she had never guided Mavis. Mavis didn't need her help, and was always going in the right direction. Though, she wished once that she could say 'yes, I helped that wonderful wizard.' Alas, that was not to be and she swore that one day, she would at least be able to talk to the young woman once. It would be a dream come true in her mind.

How odd to say that. Many of her dreams had never been to meet anyone. They had always been small things that would be foolish to others and that she had centuries to work towards and yet, this one young woman had made what would be a simple thing to others, a dream.

Of course, she would be the one to do that. The small being smiled and wiggled her wings in content. Yes, fate had chosen well. Mavis could do what she needed, and if ever she needed help? Well, she would be there and happily help the little wizard.

That caused a chuckle to escape her. Little to others, but not to her. After all, fairies were very small beings and Mavis was by no means small compared to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

The first one she really met was a young girl whose mother had just died. She would always remember seeing the young girl with her brown eyes red from crying as she mourned her mother. The sobs that filled the house made the tugging at the fairies heart worsen and she knew then that this girl needed her to do something, perhaps to guide her in the correct direction. But first, she needed just a touch of comfort and kindness. So, without further ado, the fairy turned into a young woman with long, dark green hair that curled at the end. Her amber eyes held warmth as she crossed over to the girl and knelt beside her.

"Hello there, young one." The fairy spoke gently, hoping she wouldn't startle the girl too much.

The girl still jumped before turning to look at her, brown eyes wide. "H-hi," she sniffled. "Why are you in my house?"

The fairy held back a smile, "The door was open and I heard someone crying, so I decided to come see if everything is alright. Why are you crying?"

"My mom…she…she…" More tears welled in her eyes and the fairy frowned.

"I'm so sorry, young one." The fairy reached out a hand to pat the girl's head gently, wishing she could take away pain. "You know, she isn't really gone."

The girl looked up, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she may not be here physically, but she is here. I bet she's watching over you right now." The fairy hoped her words would help.

"She is?"

"Yes, I think so." The fairy wished to pull the girl into a hug, but refrained so the girl wouldn't panic.

Though, the girl was adorable and the fairy very much wished to just hug her.

"Thank you," the girl rubbed her eyes and sniffed again.

"Now, do you have anywhere to go?" She asked.

"Well, my dad…he's in a guild, but…" the girl stared at the ground sadly.

"But?" The fairy pushed, kneeling down to face her.

"I don't think he knows me. I've never met him." The girl mumbled.

"I see. Well, why don't you go meet him? I'm sure he would like to meet you." The fairy said, holding out a hand. "In fact, I know he would like to meet a wonderful girl like you."

The girl blushed, "Really?"

A nod, "Yep."

"O-okay. I'll go find him." The girl's head raised a bit.

"Do you know his guild?" The fairy questioned, a thought in the back of her mind saying she would enjoy the name chosen.

"Yeah. It's called Fairy Tail."

A giggle escaped her. Yes, she did indeed like the name.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I-I can go by myself."

Most would have tried to insist on going with the girl, but she wouldn't, "Have a safe journey, young one, and may the fairies guide you to where you need to be."

"Cana."

"Huh?" The fairy tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Cana, not young one." Cana held out a hand.

The fairy grinned, "Cana. That's a beautiful name. Well, Cana, I need to be going, so I wish you luck."

They parted ways, but the fairy never forgot Cana. As for Cana, she had a blurry memory of a kind woman with warm amber eyes, but she never did fully remember the fairy, nor did she learn her name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs.**

The fairy flew around quickly, panic written all over her face. The tugging had led her to a very snowy place that she had thought was very peaceful. Then, it had shown up.

A demon. A very large demon.

It stood amid the ruins of a town, no doubt one it had destroyed. This only furthered her want to flee, to go as far away as possible and hide. But, the tugging was coming from in the town's ruins…she couldn't just leave. Even though, she really did not want to stay with that thing nearby.

Taking a deep breath, the fairy steeled herself and flew with blinding speed towards the town. There was no simply ignoring the tugging. It would only start to hurt if she did. Weaving in between buildings, she found what the tugging wanted her to.

There stood a young woman, her leg made of ice, talking to a boy behind her. Tears streamed down the boys eyes as the woman stepped…towards the demon. The fairy's mouth dropped open in shock. No sane human would fight a demon alone! But, the fairy looked towards the boy, realization dawning. After all, she knew the lengths a human would go to for their loved ones. This human was not insane, just a mother protecting who the fairy assumed was her son.

Another part of the path she wished she could change. If only, but she knew she could not. For one, she could not take on a demon and live. And secondly, she could not change the path.

Struggling to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat, the fairy resigned herself to watching the tragic scene play out.

The woman took a stance, cold magic swirling around her. Her mouth moved, but the fairy could not hear the words shouted, instead she watched as the boy shouted for the young woman. His hand stretched towards her, as if he could pull her away and save her, before collapsing to his knees. Their words to each other were once more lost on her, but she felt as if she could understand. They were saying their final farewells.

-Line Break-

She followed him after the scene with the boy Lyon. It wasn't that she thought he couldn't make it on his own, but she was loathe to leave him after what happened. She felt he needed to not feel alone, but she wasn't sure she could do that. Though, that didn't stop her from petting his head while he slept. Yes, she knew that was a bit creepy, but she wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

Because of this, she decided to sing. Her voice was soft and she was careful not to wake him, but she hoped maybe it would let him know that he wasn't alone. Instead of starting at the beginning though, she remembered one particular part.

"Now it's snowing, keep going, be honest, keep smiling because we're approaching, the clock keeps on ticking, and it never stops. Hey fairy where you going, I'm trying to assemble all this light. I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright."

Oh, how the fairy wanted to continue with the boy, but she knew she couldn't. There may be other places she would need to go, and getting too attached would not be good. Though, she had already gotten sort of attached to him and Cana. That caused her to sweat drop. Yeah, she needed to leave son.

"Stay safe, Gray, and may the fairies guide you to a place filled with smiles and laughter. Where you can have a family who will always watch over you and hits you when you try to do something dangerous by yourself." She paused, not expecting to have said that last part.

Well, she never did completely understand why she said some of what she said, but it was all for a reason. Not that she would understand right away. Who knows, maybe that is what his friends will do. Chuckling slightly, the fairy left Gray, never seeing the slight smile on his lips.

 **A/N: For some reason, I really wanted to post another chapter today so I did, but this will not happen normally! Just a little warning. I'm sometimes bad about updating so just a warning.**

 **Sister of the Shadow Stars** **– I'm so glad you like it so far and I'm glad you think so! :) Hopefully I won't disappoint in the future. I've thought of some good moments for future chapters, but I'm not sure if others will think they are as good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I only own my OCs! Also I forgot to say in the last chapter but I don't own the song mentioned in there.**

Tears streamed down the fairy's face as she watched, wishing so badly that she could help. But, she could not interfere. Not now. This needed to happen, and though she didn't completely understand now, the tugging at her heart that led her to this moment had never failed her before. Those like this girl were the ones she was drawn to. One of those who had a great future ahead of them.

But to have that future, it seemed like they needed to have some sort of past. Something that kept them driven, kept them striving for a better future. Unfortunately, it also left them with some sort of scar.

Biting her lip to keep back sobs, the fairy flew forward silently. She couldn't take away the pain or undo past, but she could comfort the girl.

"I know, it hurts young one, but this is not the end. Someday, you will smile again. You will smile and laugh with those who care about you. A family. One who will always be right beside you. Keep this in mind as you follow the light and the fairies, and I promise everything will be all right." The fairy whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl's hand.

The red haired girl never did see her, but the words seemed to have some affect. Slowly, her sobs slowed and she looked up at the sky, towards the moon and stars. In her eyes, something akin to frail hope growing. It caused the fairy to smile at the girl, tears still falling. Yes, the girl would be all right and she would become strong. That was something she could feel in her heart and she looked forward to seeing who she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some chapters may have spoilers I guess. I will admit I'm not completely sure where the anime is right now as I haven't been able to watch it for a while, I'll just say anything could have spoilers. I think the anime has explained this part already, but I don't know so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

Of course she had felt the surge of magic that day. It was enormous, and the curious fairy had immediately gone to its source, only to stop short in shock.

Dragons. There were dragons coming through a gate. Well, she had not expected that. Content to stay where was and just watch, she sat down out of sight. Her amber eyes observed the dragons, noticing the sleeping children with them and a woman who was standing near the gate. The one who had opened it, perhaps? This piqued her curiosity further. Why would she open the gate? And how were the dragons here? They had disappeared years ago.

Though, maybe this was why. Either that gate connected to another dimension they had stayed in, or it went back in time. Those were the only two explanations she could think of. Both didn't sound very real to her, but she knew it was possible. After all, magic could do wondrous things.

She rested her head on one hand, eyebrows shooting up when she noticed something small run out of the gate, the hair on the back of her neck rising. Whatever had come through, it was not good. Not good at all. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she slowly stood.

Neither the dragons nor the woman seemed to notice the thing's presence and the fairy's lips curled down. They probably didn't even know it had come through. Would it try to harm them?

This thought seemed to trigger an urgent tugging at her heart, forcing her to get up and fly as fast her translucent wings with intricate sapphire designs could take her. Using her magic to try and remain unseen, though if the dragons became aware of her presence they could probably see through her magic, she flew after the dark shape.

It was fast, there was no doubt about that, and she struggled to keep it in sight. The thing moved in between the dragons, somehow keeping them from becoming aware of it, and the fairy bit her lip. This thing was surely up to no good if it didn't want anyone knowing of it. That's when she noticed it was headed in one direction, not even attempting to shake her off its tail. It was going towards one particular dragon!

Striving to go faster, she was in arms reach of it when it suddenly changed direction to go up, leaving the fairy to stop for a moment and then follow. Darn it, she wouldn't be able to stop it! But, she could warn the dragon.

"Hey! Hey, watch out!" The fairy practically screamed, hoping she would be heard.

Apparently, this annoyed the creature. With a growl, it turned to hover in the air and sent a blast of dark magic at her, sending her tumbling to the ground. All went dark when the back of her smashed into the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs.**

Blonde hair and a kind face were the first two things the fairy saw when she opened her eyes. She launched upwards in surprise, a startled shriek escaping her. A human had seen her without a disguise! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Then, she heard the woman giggle. Why was she giggling?

Temporarily distracted from her panic, she looked up into the warm brown eyes, "Why are you laughing?"

The question was asked with honest curiosity and it made the woman laugh, "I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry for that."

The fairy blushed and scuffed her bare feet on the ground, "It's okay. I'm sorry for shrieking."

The woman merely smiled in forgiveness and the fairy's blush deepened. Oh, she didn't know what to say. She would have thought this human would try to catch her, but she seemed very kind so far and the fairy didn't know what to do. Sure, humans had seen her before, but only ever in disguises.

Then, a thought struck her, "Miss, there was something here and I tried to warn the dragon, but it hit me and I don't know if the dragon heard me, did the thing get him? What did it do? Are the dragons okay?" She asked in a rush, not even taking a breath between words.

However, the woman just smiled, "They are okay. Your warning was heard in time and the dragon said to thank you when you woke up."

A sigh of relief left her, "That's good, I was worried there…for…a moment." The fairy peered closer at the woman, her brows creasing in concern. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Indeed, now that she looked closer at the woman, she noticed there was a weariness hidden insider her eyes and her hands were shaking. What had happened? Did the creature do that? Guilt swept through her. If only she had stopped that wretched thing.

"I'll be fine. I'm just…a little low on magic." Her smile even held a bit of strain.

The fairy did not believe her. No. she could tell the problem wasn't quite that, but she didn't press her. Instead she gave a little curtsy.

"Thank you for watching me. I'm guessing you could have just left me there as the dragons are gone and I don't think you needed to still be here, so thank you very much." The fairy grinned up at the woman. "As a thank you, I'll tell you my name. Though I must let you know, only say it when you truly need help as the moment you say my name, I will immediately drop whatever I'm doing to come aid you."

The woman's eyes widened, "You don't need to do that!"

"But I will, because I feel that I should." The fairy took a breath. "I am called Dalla."

The woman's eyes sparkled, stunned that the fairy trusted her to do this when they had just barely met, "Well then, I will introduce myself. I am Layla, Layla Heartfilia. It is an honor to meet you, Dalla."

"And it was wonderful to meet you, Layla. Remember, call me if you need help, okay?" The fairy's wings twitched. "Ah, I must be going. Take care!"

Layla watched the fairy fly away, a hand placed over here heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

About two days after meeting Layla, Dalla was watching a short, elderly man. For the past few hours, she had been trying to lead him in a particular direction with whispered words and little tricks to make it seem like there was somebody else nearby. But the darn man wouldn't go the right way!

Huffing in annoyance, she perched on the edge of a tree branch and swung her legs. She wished she could just reveal herself and tell him to go the right way, but that moment didn't feel like the right time. A sigh escaped. The right time was never when **she** wanted it to be and she didn't know who to complain to about that.

There were many times she thought that maybe it would be okay to go check on Cana, or Gray, or Erza, but then that tugging would lead her somewhere else. Was it too much to ask for just a short time to do what she wanted?

Shrugging with another sigh, she bit her lip and flew after the old man, determined to get him to go the right way. After all, the tugging wouldn't disappear until she did.

-Line Break-

Well, he had finally gone the right way. Dalla narrowed her eyes unhappily. If only that creature hadn't been here too, then she might have felt a bit triumphant. As it was, the thing didn't dare get near while the old man was close by, so Dalla felt slightly safe. Her guard did not relax, however. It would not catch her unawares this time.

As it was, Dalla had led the old man to the pink haired boy. Hopefully her job here would be done, because she was slightly afraid of the boy. Yes, he seemed energetic and fun, but one unfortunate day could happen that he would be aiming his faire magic at an enemy…and fry her instead. Actually, any of them could do that. Except with Gray, she would freeze. And who knew what the others could do, but they could likely end her life too!

A shudder ran through her. Why did she start to get attached to the dangerous wizards? She knew they would be strong in the future, and they would spell trouble for her if she got caught in a fight between one of them.

"Well, young dragon slayer, it seems like the old man will lead you from here. May the fairies guide you and may your flame burn bright as a beacon of hope for your friends and family. And, watch where you aim." She added with a tired giggle. "Watch over them old man. I know what guild you belong to, so I know I'm leaving them in good hands. However, I guess that I'll still be a bit worried anyways."

With that quiet admittance, Dalla started to back away from the two, one eye focused on the being. It followed her with its yellow-green eyes, and both never once turned their back until they were sure the other was out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

When she had told Layla to call her when her help was needed, she didn't think it would be in less than year, much less in less than a month. The woman didn't seem the type to get into much danger. And yet, here she was, sitting beside the sickly woman. A favor. A last wish. One last promise to ask. Dalla bit her bottom lip, tears pooling. She had never thought this would happen. Yes, she did not know Layla very well, but the situation was still sad. Layla's daughter would be left without a mother. Layla's husband would no longer have her as a guiding light.

Days like this made her wish she could heal. That her magic wasn't just defensive and offensive. She just wished that she could save Layla, but the hand had been dealt. There was no taking it back. Not this time.

"I'm sorry, Layla. My magic doesn't heal, and even if it could, I'm not sure if it could have stopped this…I wish I could help more." Dalla stared down at the floor, fighting tears.

"I know, Dalla. And it's okay. But, what I'm going to ask isn't just for me. My daughter, Lucy, and Jude, my beloved husband. I worry about how they will react to my death. I won't be there to comfort them or just be beside them to let them know that I will always be there for them. That's why, I need you to watch over them. Especially Lucy. My daughter, she'll need someone after I'm gone and Jude...he will be grieving as well."

Dalla swallowed, cursing the lump in her throat, "You know, I won't be able to be by her side all the time. Are you sure I'm the one to ask?"

"Who better than the fairy I met after she tried to warn a dragon of danger?" There was her bright smile, but it was small and muted.

"I…"

Could she really do that? There were so many places she could be pulled to for who knows how long. Would she really be able to fulfill Layla's wish? Then again, how could she reject that? A last wish, one last promise, that Layla wanted her to do. What sane being would deny her that? Not Dalla.

"I will do my best, Layla. I promise." Dalla looked her dead in the eye as she said this, eyes filled with emotion. "I will watch over your family and guide them when I can."

Layla gave a small laugh, "I'm glad to know that they will be guided by a fairy."

Dalla grinned, a tear slipping down her cheek, "Well, only if they listen to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

Humans could be very cruel, Dalla decided, glaring at the people around her. They just didn't understand and that caused them to fear. And that fear caused them to be very unlikeable people. In her eyes at least, they were very rude. Rude people that she should get back at somehow…no. No, that wasn't the way to do things. Yet.

Instead, she focused on the girl. The girl these ignorant people were hurling insults at. Her blood boiled at the words they were saying to the girl who had helped them. Oh, how she wished she could get them back! Maybe later…yes, later.

Having had enough, Dalla disguised herself as an old woman with gray hair up in a bun, and a loose, flower patterned dress. So help her if they tried to disrespect her in this guise!

With a huff, she leaned on the walking stick she had grabbed, definitely not thinking about whacking anyone with it, and hobbled out of the alleyway. She headed straight for the girl, a kind smile adorning her wrinkled face. This, she hoped, would help.

"Excuse me young miss, but could you help out an old woman?"

Immediately, everyone froze, not quite believing they had heard her right. Even the girl looked surprised!

"Um, I don't think you should be near her, miss. That girl isn't-" One man started, only to be cut off.

"I didn't ask you anything young man. I asked the nice girl if she could help me. Is that a problem?" Dalla's kind old woman voice now held an edge to it.

The man cleared his throat nervously, "I-I'm sure one of us could be of more help than **her.** Why don't you tell me or someone else what you need?"

Whack! The man stumbled back, a hand on his head where the stick had hit him.

"That is very rude. Now, please leave us alone." Dalla shuffled off, only stopping to look back when she realized the girl wasn't following. "Coming young miss? I surely can't do this by myself, and I would hate to have to ask one of **them**."

Slowly, the girl followed her, her expression uncertain of the old woman in front of her.

-Line Break-

"Thank you so much for doing this dear. I was worried about having to do this by myself." Dalla smiled warmly at the girl, who had told her that her name was Mirajane.

"It's no problem. But, why did you help me?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Mirajane turned to face her, eyes guarded, but still vulnerable, "You could have asked anyone else, but you chose me instead and got me away from them. Why? Don't you see what I am?"

Dalla stopped watering the flowers in front of her, "Whatever do you mean? All I see is a beautiful young woman."

"Don't play dumb, I know you can see what I look like." Mirajane's words were sharp. "The other don't like me because of it, so why did you help me?"

"Hmph, like that has ever mattered to me. I look on the inside, unlike those idiots. Plus," She turned to the girl, her amber eyes gentle and serious. "To me they are the monsters. Judging someone for their appearance. Does it truly matter as long as what's on the inside is good?"

Mirajane turned her head away, shoulder shaking, "I'm not a good person. I'm not even sure I'm a person."

"Oh, stop that nonsense." Dalla's words were gentle, despite what she had said, and she moved to envelope the girl in a hug. "I have an idea that will help. There's a place you should go. It's a wonderful place filled with kind people and answers that you will want to hear. And no, I don't mean because none of those rude people want you around. If anything, they don't deserve to have you around. No, I say this so that you will be somewhere better than here. It's a place called Magnolia. There, you will find answers, and, perhaps, a home."

She stayed there, holding Mirajane for what felt like hours. Not that she cared. The girl needed someone besides her siblings to be kind to her and she needed to go to someplace happier. And what happier place than one called Fairy- I mean Magnolia?

"May the fairies guide you home, young Mira," Dalla whispered into Mirajane's hair, sure that the girl didn't hear her.

But she did hear. She heard and remembered those words the moment she and her siblings found Fairy Tail.

-Line Break-

As for the villagers, the next day they woke up they had a much deserved scare in Dalla's opinion. All around the village, crystal creatures roamed, occasionally destroying stands and gardens, but otherwise leaving people alone. They didn't disappear until three days later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

A week passed before Dalla ever met Lucy face to face. Yes, she watched over her, but she didn't have the guts to actually talk to the mourning girl. It was true, she had talked to Cana and Gray after their parents had died, but she hadn't known their parents. And she knew where to guide them.

Lucy still had her father, but he was slowly growing to be so cold towards his daughter. A fact that made Dalla's heart twist in sadness and irritation. She knew Layla had expected him to be there for Lucy, only for him to start ignoring her.

As it was, Dalla finally decided she needed to get close to the girl. Layla had told her to look after Lucy and Dalla could only think to do that by befriending the girl. And to do this, she needed a cover. But, she didn't want to be a young adult when befriending the girl. So, she called in a favor.

-Line Break-

"I can't believe you," her friend face-palmed, his sigh loud. "Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Because I need a good cover and it needs to be one that can be proven true. Plus, Gossamer didn't want to help." She mumbled the last part to herself, still a little hurt by her friend's rejection.

Her plan was not stupid, nor would it backfire.

"What did you say?" He questioned, one green eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly. "Anyways, is that a yes?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," he sighed again, moving a long green lock of hair behind his pointed ear. "Besides, it seems like I have the easy part in this, so good luck."

Dalla puffed out her chest, "It'll be easy, just watch!"

He rolled his silver eyes, "Sure it will."

He took off into the air, a grumbling Dalla following him. She was glad that Briar had agreed to help. Anyone else would have just stared at her like she was crazy. But, he didn't know anything about Lucy She was a sweet girl and Dalla was sure it would be easy to become friends with her. Besides, all he had to do was take care of the gardens. So, he shouldn't have anything to complain about.

-Line Break-

Lucy didn't know what to think of the girl in front of her. She looked about Lucy's age, and wore a simple white dress with a large red flower on the skirt. The girl's eyes were amber and held excitement, her hand outstretched in greeting.

"Hi! I'm, Nissa! Who are you?" The girl used her other hand to push a lock of orange hair with purple on the ends out of her face.

"M-my names Lucy," Lucy mumbled, never quite looking Nissa in the eye as she shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy!" The girl beamed, causing something warm to well in Lucy's heart.

"It's nice to meet you too."

 **A/N: So here's where I hope my memory will not fail me. So Dalla goes by Nissa when she is disguised as a human, but when she is a fairy she is Dalla. Thus, whenever she is human I will refer to her as Nissa and will call her Dalla when she is a fairy. Anyways, thank you guys for following/favoriting/reviewing! It means a lot and helps to keep me going with this story. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs!**

It was a strange day. Dalla would more than readily admit that. But, also cute. Well, cute until the end that is.

She had finally visited Fairy Tail to see how all of the children were doing. To her delight, they were happy there. Erza had friends and was smiling, though she and Mira were enemies it seemed. That was an odd thought, as she had assumed Mirajane wouldn't pick fights with anybody as long as they didn't insult her.

Gray and Natsu picked fights with each other, but that wasn't strange. Fire and ice never did get along well. But, they were both happy and had friends as well. They had a home.

Cana was there as well, but Dalla was disappointed to find out her father didn't know she was his daughter yet. She knew Cana must have had a reason for that, but she had wanted to see adorable father-daughter moments when she saw them. Oh well, someday in the future.

Then, the part that made the day so strange. Natsu had an egg. An egg that he thought would hatch a dragon.

Dalla doubted it would.

As it was, she watched Natsu and Lisanna become a sort of family and it almost made her squeal. They were so cute! It made her wonder if they would get together in the future, but she could see them having a sibling bond instead. But, who knew? Actually, she wondered how Lucy and Natsu would act like together.

The cute picture of little Lucy and little Natsu playing together pooped into her head and she nearly swooned. Someday, someday she would find some way to bring Lucy here for a play date. It needed to happen.

Now, the actually strange part. When the egg hatched…Dalla nearly passed out in fear. A cat. A blue cat that could fly. It was a fairy's worst nightmare!

Cats and fairies had been bitter enemies for a long time. Cats would think the fairies were prey and hunt them, but usually they couldn't fly. This one however…

Dalla shuddered. She would have to stay far away from that demon spawn. To the humans it may be cute. To her kind, they were furry menaces. Well, this fairy was going to invest in some armor. No way would it catch her off guard. Not ever.

 **A/N: I have no idea why this popped into my head, but when it did I had to write it down :). Anyways, I won't always respond to reviews if I'm busy with college, but I will try. This time thought, I decided to respond to all of you at once, and sorry I didn't have a chance to do so sooner.**

 **I'm so glad you guys like this story so far. Your reviews keep me going with it and they make my day so much better. I literally had this big goofy smile on my face when I saw you guys' reviews so thank you all! I hope this chapter made you laugh or put a smile on your faces! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Anyone know if Fairy Tail uses mage or wizard? Because I could swear they used wizard at first and then it switched to mage.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

Dalla squealed in happiness. She had done it! Erza had passed the test! She twirled in the air, the excitement too much to hold in.

Erza was now an S-Class wizard and Dalla felt proud of the girl. No longer was she the same little girl crying on the beach. Now, she was a strong wizard who scared the pants off most people. Including some of the older members!

Dalla sweat-dropped. On second thought, maybe being that scary wasn't something she should be proud of Erza for. After all, she wanted people to like Erza as well and not be terrified of her.

"What did you say, stripper?!"

Uh oh. The fairy paused, eyes drawn to the seen below her. This was not good. If Gray and Natsu started a fight in the middle of the party…Dalla would need to escape and fast. There was no way she would survive in the middle of a guild brawl. Natus's fire or Gray's ice would surely kill her if she got hit or…or if anyone else used their magic.

Sweat pouring down her head, she made a hasty escape towards the guild doors, only to fly in the opposite direction when a stream of fire blocked her way. This was it! Her death at the hands of Fairy Tail wizards! Heh, Fairy Tail wizards killing a fairy…

Dalla made for the rafters, hoping beyond hope that maybe their magic wouldn't reach her there. Cause, she really did want to live. And what would Lucy feel if she never made it back? Yeah, she needed to live. Although, these wizards seemed to have other plans.

Screaming in fear when a chunk of ice barely missed her, she clung to the rafter with tears streaming down her face. Of course this would happen! She had always known it would!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

The tugging, something she hadn't felt since she met Lucy, was what drew her to where she found him. The Celestial Spirit felt such sadness for. He had only been trying to protect his friend. The death of that woman was not wholly his fault, and Dalla felt he shouldn't be punished for her actions. But, she could not argue with the laws of the Celestial World. Even if she dearly wanted to.

Instead she sat beside him, not even bothering with a disguise. The Spirit would be able to see her anyways. There was no point in hiding from him.

"What will you do?" She eventually asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He continued to stare down at his hands, "I don't know."

Dalla but her lip. She could not help him, but she could give him someplace to go for a while. Although, she did not know what he would think of it. Right now, he probably didn't want to be around wizards.

"I wish…I wish I could help you, Leo. But, this is beyond me to set right. I cannot bring the dead to life, nor can I go back in time. And I know that I will not be able to erase the guilt you feel, no matter what I say." She stared up at him solemnly. "What I can do, is help you find someplace to go. Being all alone will not help you feel any better, and I don't want you to be alone. And I'm sure all the woman in Fiore would agree too," she joked, trying to get him to smile, only to frown when he didn't. "There's a guild I've been watching. It's full of kind, but crazy people. None of them will know who you are. You could change your name and help others."

Leo just stared down at his hands, "I don't think I…"

"Now, just listen," Dalla interrupted. "If you feel so bad, then do something. Help others. But do not wallow in this guilt. She made her choice. It was her decision to hold onto her pride rather than to realize what you were saying. It was her choice that led her onto the path leading to her end. Now, this is the time for you to choose your path. Will you stay all alone and wallow, or will you decide to save others? And while you think about that, think about your friends. What would they feel, seeing you like this?" Dalla flew in front of his face, one hand outstretched to caress his cheek as much as her tiny hand could. "The guild is called Fairy Tail. It is full of amazing people who are good. If you choose to follow the path they are on, go to Magnolia. That is where they are."

"Why?" his quiet question caught her off guard.

"Why what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you trying to help me? After what I've caused…why don't you want me to disappear? Aren't fairies all about life?"

Dalla crossed her arms, "Well, yes we value life, but more than that we value the good. You are a good person, Leo, even if you do not think that right now. What happened, she chose to go that way. You did not know that she would, and I don't believe you should be punished. So, since I cannot change your laws, I will help you, because I want to."

Leo's eyes widened at her words. This fairy's eyes were honest. She truly meant what she said. And yet, some part of Leo could not full believe her. It refused to let the guilt disappear.

"Leo, if you ever need me, call me. I will help any way I can." Dalla promised. "My name is Dalla and I am your friend. No matter what." Her warm smile seemed to bright the sad atmosphere, making the corner of Leo's mouth twitch in a reluctant half-smile. "May the fairies guide you onto a path of light and never ending friendship. A path where all things are set right and lost things are found."

"Dalla, if I may ask, why do you that?"

"Say what?"

"About fairies guiding me. Isn't that what you are trying to do?"

A secretive smile, "Ah, but I am just one fairy and the others do not usually interact with others unless they are needed to. So, why do you think I refer to more than one?"

 **A/N: I feel like I should have found a better way for that last part to be said…**


End file.
